


Two Bros Chillin' on a Couch

by charbax



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Smut, i dont know what else to tell you fellas. its just porn. straight up., i mean i would in order to make this work lol, or gay up lmao, potential OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/pseuds/charbax
Summary: Three feet apart because they're not into each other! Or are they? A smutty oneshot inspired by a tumblr post. That's all I got.





	Two Bros Chillin' on a Couch

Lex likes Fernando, enough to willingly sit down and enjoy a glass of wine on Fernando’s couch for a few hours to chat about everything and nothing. However, he doesn’t like Fernando enough to stand anymore bellyaching about the knight’s romantic life. Or lack of it.

“I haven’t had a date for so long,” Fernando sniffs to an apathetic Lex. “Am I off my game? Has the flame died? Am I not lighting the spark in peoples’ hearts anymore? _Is my face that off-putting?_ ”

_‘It’s mostly the fact that most of those people can’t see your face underneath your helmet most of the time.’_ Lex thinks to himself, staying quiet as to not discourage Fernando, or god forbid, send him on another rant. It may have been in vain, for Fernando glumly swirls his wine.

“I can’t even remember the last time a lover has touched me. I want a connection again. I want to _feel_. Do you know what I mean?”

Lex is guessing more than the chaste kisses at the back of the hand. He nods with a sip of his wine.

Fernando sighs. “I don’t know if it’s been affecting my job or not. Has there been any difference?”

It takes Lex half a second to realise that Fernando is asking him with something akin to puppy eyes from the other end of the couch, and he coughs. “You seemed a lot more…reserved, for the past few days.”

“ _Reserved?!_ ” Fernando says indignantly. “I have passion _waiting_ to be released!” Lex makes a face at the poor word choice while Fernando continues rambling, gesturing dangerously enough to almost spill his wine. “ _Mierda_ , I’ll even settle for someone I know! But they would have to be a good friend. And beautiful, but not as beautiful as me of course.”

Lex’s eyebrows shoot upwards. Fernando must be very desperate (or getting tipsy) if he’s starting to curse - he’s not at the stage where he’s admitting his love for anyone in particular and getting teary eyed, but his face is flushed and he’s eyeing the wine bottle as if debating to go for another glass. Lex himself is leaning heavily on his fist, held against his temple, filtering his thoughts through a small buzz. He knows his limits, so he gulps down the last of his wine before he makes his move.

“I can do it.”

That stops Fernando in his tracks. He turns to Lex wide, disbelieving eyes. “I beg your pardon?”

“I said I can do it.”

“Do what exactly…?”

Lex rolls his eyes hard enough to include a small tip of his head, then he’s putting his glass on the low coffee table and climbing over the expanse of the couch, staring directly into Fernando’s eyes. His blue eyes are commented to be very ‘intense’, which means it’s working, judging by the fact that Fernando’s eyes have not left his own, not even to glance at what little space is between them.

“I-” Fernando starts, stops, licks his lips, then tries again. “I had no idea you felt this way.”

Lex shrugs. “There are worst people. Believe me when I say I don’t do this for just anyone.” He frowns slightly. “Unless you don’t want me to?”

Maybe he read the situation wrong. If he did, all he’d have to do is say sorry, back away to his side of the couch again, pour himself generous glass of wine, and pretend he didn’t just offer going down on one of his few friends , all the while blaming it on his tipsiness. In fact, he is already starting to draw back-

“Okay.”

Lex pauses, eyes searching Fernando’s face. He still has a slight flush, and Lex can smell the residue wine in his breath. “I should’ve asked this first, but are you drunk?”

“Only a little. I’ll definitely remember this in the morning, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Lex means it in the ‘are you capable of thinking this through’ sense, but Fernando didn’t say no. Still.

“If you want me to stop, just say the word.” Lex says, then he’s tentatively laying a hand on Fernando’s stomach.  The linen shirt is soft underneath his hand, which is a strange thing to note when there’s the sound of Fernando’s sudden moan in his ear.

“I don’t think I would want to stop you.” He whispers, his voice husky and low. It still holds some shock from before, but it’s familiar enough that Lex’s hand continues making its way down to palm Fernando’s bulge. Lex looks down in slight surprise, only faintly listening to Fernando’s sharp, drawn in breath.

“Lex,” Fernando breathes out, grabbing Lex’s attention again with a glance back up. “Can I kiss you?”

A strange request, but Lex nods and allows Fernando to draw close for a kiss. It’s more passionate than he’s expecting, especially when the other tilts his head slightly, all hesitation gone. Lex can feel a hand resting on the small of his back. It feels…nice. But nice isn’t what he’s aiming for.

When Lex has to pull back for the inevitable breath, he ignores the way Fernando follows him for more, instead, getting off Fernando completely. Without any hesitation, Lex sunk to his knees in front of the couch, spreading Fernando's legs apart, then glanced up to sternly at Fernando's gobsmacked face. Keeping eye contact (and trying not to think about how helpful his training was in terms of keeping an eye on suspects while doing something like, per say, fishing out a pair of handcuffs from his belt), Lex starts undoing the laces of Fernando’s breeches. He only looks down when his hand brushes against Fernando’s cock, finally paying attention to it.

It is larger than what he felt, underneath a dark thatch of hair leading tantalisingly underneath Fernando’s shirt. Lex starts mouthing around the head, before slowly, torturously, making his way down. A hand rests on the back of his neck, a gentle pressure to encourage, not force, but he can still feel the shivers of restraint. It thrills Lex, in a way.

He stops when his lips meet the base, letting himself rest and breathe slowly through his nose. Fernando's hips twitch, but he remains obediently still, which is something of a relief for Lex. He doesn't have time or patience for bucking or any other shenanigans. He pulls back, almost entirely off except for the tip, then, keeping while keeping eye contact, went down again, unknowingly branding Fernando's brain for future wet dreams.

He wraps his arms around Fernando's thighs as he begins bobbing his head in earnest. He notices that Fernando's hand - still resting on the back of his neck - tightens when Lex doesn't have a set pattern; Lex using his hands in lieu of his mouth sometimes, the occasional long licks on the underside, and Lex almost gets kicked when he traces Fernando's inner thighs with his teeth. Yes, Fernando likes it best when he's unpredictable - Lex can do unpredictable.

It’s not long before Fernando is choking out "Lex, I’m-" and Lex can already guess what’s going to happen next. He calmly pulled back and wrapped his hands around Fernando's dick. With only a quick twist of his wrist, Fernando's hips jerked up, and he came with a drawn out moan, releasing into Lex’s hand. Lex figured he didn’t want to dirty his couch or his floor so.

"There." Lex said, his voice just the slightest bit hoarse. "I don't want to hear anymore nonsense about- mmmh!"

Lex is interrupted by Fernando's lips fevered on his, his surprised gasp swallowed by a soft but pressing mouth. There are hands gripping Lex's hips, pulling him up and closer, and Lex remembered with startlingly clarity of how all-encompassing Fernando can be when he curled all around like this. The thought sent a jolt of pure lightning down his spine.

"Let me repay you then." Fernando murmured against his lips, his hand tracing down Lex's side.

Lex didn't complain. In fact, he didn't say much of anything else for the next few hours.


End file.
